Fai D. Flourite
Fai D. Flourite Anime Title(s): Tsubasa Chronicle Manga Title(s): Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE Bio: Fai's a magician who sealed away, “King Ashura” of the Country of, “Celes” at the bottom of a pool. He transformed his creation Chii into a net-like shield, instructing her to alert him if King Ashura should awake. He then uses his magic to transport himself through dimensions, to the shop of the Space-Time Witch, Yuuko Ichihara, vowing later to never use magic again. Out of his travel companions, Fai’s motives for joining the group are the least clear. He was the only one to arrive at Yuuko's shop purposefully, by use of his own means. His wish was to never return to Celes country, but as the price for this would have been too great, he travels worlds with the group instead. He fears King Ashura’s awakening, believing King Ashura will chase him through different worlds. Fai is always smiling and joking around with his companions; nicknaming, “Kurogane” every name that pops into his head. He’s constantly flailing his wrists and pestering the three of them playfully, but his kind and happy-go-lucky nature is not the real Fai; the happy-go-lucky Fai is a mask, inside he’s a very conflicted individual with many scars from his past experiences. Cool Fact(s) About Vic Mignogna: Of ten in The Anime Fai would make up random nicknames for his fellow companion Kurogane, and on one occasion they ran out of names, so Vic created one for them that they put in the Anime. "Kurger-Burger!" The role was originally given to Chris Patton who voiced him through half the series, but due to some scheduling difficulties, Vic was brought in to Re-Voice him. Vic was given the choice to either come in and play the role of, “Watanuki Kimihiro” from the Crossover Series xxxHolic, or the role of Fai. Vic asked the Director, “Which Role do you need sooner?” the Director said, “We need a Fai.” So Vic happily said. “Ok then I’ll play Fai!” Vic finished dubbing Fai in the OVAs: Tsubasa Chronicle: Tokyo Revelations and Tsubasa Chronicle: Shunraiki and stated afterwards at a Convention, "Can you believe what happened to Fai?!" Fans laughed after this, knowing full well what he was talking about. Vic's said that Fai has been a pleasure and thinks his voice is one of the easiest to portray because, “He’s never angry, I could voice him all day long!” Memorable Quotes: “Oh my, did they elope?” "Come on Kurger-Burger a little change in pace like this can be fun for all of us!" "Oh dear, I seem to have made Big Dog a bit mad." "Kurgy? Well how about Kuro-poo!" “I wonder are the faces they’re wearing really a coincidence or is the person you knew still in there somewhere? I'm sure I could tell…” “Yeah! You can count on me, Kurgie-pie!” “That’s easier said... than done...” “Sorry, Big Dog, that was for real.” “Is that a sin... just by living?” “Thank you for that accurate and straight-forward introduction.” *Rapid speed talking* “Hey your name is Syaoran, right? I heard that you had so archeology expertise from working with your father. Well that's what they say anyway.” *Even faster* “So do you think I can ask you for a favor then? I know we just met and you don't have to, but I feel like we've been best friends forever! The thing is I have this other friend who has been working on the expedition cite and he has been having some real trouble deciphering some old writing. Maybe you'd be good enough to help him out with that. Besides it isn't too far from here, so it shouldn't be a problem, right? Right. Well there's no time like the present, is there? Alright then, let’s go!” “I'm smiling like everything’s fine!”